6/116
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَإِن تُطِعْ أَكْثَرَ مَن فِي الأَرْضِ يُضِلُّوكَ عَن سَبِيلِ اللّهِ إِن يَتَّبِعُونَ إِلاَّ الظَّنَّ وَإِنْ هُمْ إِلاَّ يَخْرُصُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve in tutı’ eksere men fîl ardı yudıllûke an sebîlillâh(sebîlillâhi), in yettebiûne illez zanne ve in hum illâ yahrusûn(yahrusûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve in : ve eğer, ...olursa 2. tutı' : itaat edersin 3. eksere : çoğuna 4. men fî el ardı : yeryüzünde bulunan kimseler 5. yudıllû-ke : seni saptırırlar 6. an sebîli allâhi : Allah'ın yolundan 7. in : eğer olursa, ancak ...olur 8. yettebiûne : tâbî olurlar, uyarlar 9. illâ ez zanne : ancak zan 10. ve in : ve eğer olursa, ancak ...olur 11. hum illâ : onlar ancak 12. yahrusûne : yalan uydururlar Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Yeryüzünde bulunanların çoğuna uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırır; çünkü onlar, ancak zanna kapılırlar ve onlar, ancak yalan söylerler. Ali Bulaç Meali Yeryüzünde olanların çoğunluğuna uyacak olursan, seni Allah'ın yolundan şaşırtıp saptırırlar. Onlar ancak zanna uyarlar ve onlar ancak 'zan ve tahminle yalan söylerler.' Ahmet Varol Meali Yeryüzünde bulunanların çoğuna uyarsan seni Allah'ın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar sadece zanna uyuyorlar ve sadece tahminde bulunuyor (sadece yalan söylüyorlar). Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Yeryüzündekilerin çoğunluğuna itaat edersen seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar ancak zanna uyarlar, sadece tahminde bulunurlar. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Eğer yeryüzündekilerin çoğuna uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar ancak zanna uyuyorlar ve onlar sadece yalan uyduruyorlar. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Yeryüzünde bulunanların çoğuna uyacak olursan, seni Allah'ın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar zandan başka bir şeye tâbi olmaz, yalandan başka söz de söylemezler. Edip Yüksel Meali Yeryüzündekilerin çoğuna uyarsan seni ALLAH'ın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar ancak zanna uyuyorlar ve onlar sadece tahminde bulunup saçmalıyorlar Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yer(yüzün)dekilerin çoğunluğuna uyarsan, seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar yalnızca zannın ardından gider ve sade atarlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yerdekilerin ekserisine uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar, onlar sırf zann ardında gider ve sade atarlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve eğer yerde bulunanların çoğuna itaat eder isen seni Allah Teâlâ'nın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar sırf zandan başka birşeye tâbi olmazlar ve onlar yalan yanlış söyler dururlar. Muhammed Esed Şimdi, eğer yeryüzünde (yaşamakta) olanların çoğunluğuna uyacak olursan, seni Allahın yolundan saptırırlar: onlar ancak (başkalarının) zanlarına tabi olurlar ve kendileri hiçbir şey yapmayıp sadece tahmin yürütürler. Suat Yıldırım Eğer dünyada bulunan insanların çoğuna uyarsan, seni Allah’ın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar sırf zanna uyarlar ve kafadan atarlar. Süleyman Ateş Meali Yeryüzünde bulunan(insan)ların çoğuna uysan, seni Allâh'ın yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar sadece zannediyorlar ve onlar sadece saçmalıyorlar. Şaban Piriş Meali Eğer yeryüzündeki insanların çoğuna uyarsan, seni Allah’ın yolundan saptırırlar; Onlar zandan başka bir şeye uymazlar ve onlar sadece yalan uydururlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Yeryüzündekilerin çoğunluğuna uyacak olursan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar. Onlar ancak zan peşinde gider ve uydurup dururlar. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Yeryüzündeki insanların çoğunluğuna uyarsan seni Allah yolundan saptırırlar. Sadece sanıya uyarlar onlar ve sadece saçmalarlar. Yusuf Ali (English) Wert thou to follow the common run of those on earth, they will lead thee away from the way of Allah. They follow nothing but conjecture: they do nothing but lie. M. Pickthall (English) If thou obeyedst most of those on earth they would mislead thee far from Allah's way. They follow naught but an opinion, and they do but guess. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Şimdi, eğer yeryüzünde yaşamakta olanların çoğunluğuna uyacak olursan, seni Allah'ın yolundan saptırırlar: onlar ancak başkalarının zanlarına tâbi olurlar ve kendileri hiçbir şey yapmayıp sadece tahmin yürütürler. (103) 103 - Yani, insan hayatının gerçek mahiyeti ve onun nihaî kaderi, vahiy meselesi, Allah ile insan arasındaki ilişki, iyi ile kötünün anlamı vb. konularda. Böyle zan ve tahminler, insanın manevî hakikatlerden sapmasına yol açmak dışında, ayrıca, Kur'an'ın 118 ve 119. ayetlerde örneklerle atıfta bulunduğu keyfî davranış kurallarına ve uydurulmuş yasaklara sebebiyet verirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 116. Ve eğer yerde bulunanların çoğuna itaat eder isen seni Allah Teâlâ'nın yolundan sapıtırlar. Onlar sırf zan d an başka birşeye tâbi olmazlar ve onlar ancak yalan yanlış söyler dururlar. 116. (Ve eğer) O inkarcıların o kadar cahilce halleri açık veya besbelli, İslâmİ hükümler ise sırf hikmet ve hakikat iken faraza o (yerde bulunanların çoğuna itaat eder isen) onların aldatmalarına, yaldızlı lakırdılarına kıymet verirsen, meselâ: Onlardan hakem tâyin edersen (seni Allah Teâlâ'nın yolundan) onun yüce dininden şer'İ hükümlerinden (sapıtırlar.) binaenaleyh onlar hiçbir vakit hareket rehberi olmaya lâyık değildirler. (Onlar) Mücadelelerinde, münakaşalarında (sırf zandan başka birşeye tâbi olmazlar.) kendi babalarının hak üzere olduklarına ait kuruntulara uyarlar, öyle temelsiz, cahilce iddiaları tâkibeder giderler, (ve onlar ancak yalan yanlış söyler dururlar.) Cenâb-ı Hak'ka karşı yalan söylemekten sıkılmazlar. Meselâ: Cenâb-ı Hak'ka evlât isnat ederler, putlara ibâdeti Cenâb-ı Hak'ka yakınlaşmaya vesile tanırlar, kendi kendine ölmüş hayvanların etlerini yemeyi helâl görürler, behire denilen hayvanların etini helâl görmezlerdi. § Şöyle ki: Cahiliye devrinde bazı dişi develerin veya koyunların kulağını bir işaret olmak için yararlar, serbest bırakırlardı. Bunlara binmezlerdi, bunlardan istifâde etmezlerdi, kendi kendilerine ölürlerse etlerini kadınlara haram görürlerdi.